


School Trip Love

by admirableGuardian



Series: You're my Castle [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Jealous Yusuke, M/M, School trip fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: Yusuke Kitagawa has the life of his dreams, to an extant. He has his boyfriend Akira, along with all of the other phantom thieves at his side. Then news of a school trip slips past him and he worries a little too much over Akira over things he shouldn't. Will Yusuke's relationship make it through the long awaited school trip?





	1. The Night before the trip

“What, you’re going on a school trip?” My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, I’m a normal art student by day and hang out with my friends and by night I’m part of the group called the phantom thieves. My friends are also in this little group with me and I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for the man before me. His name is Akira Kurusu, he’s our leader and my boyfriend. He goes to a different school from me, along with all my other friends who go to the same school as him. He is currently fiddling with some devices on his desk as Morgana, a friend and his little helper who just so happens to be a ‘cat’ sits on his shoulder watching him. I on the other hand am sitting on his small bed and staring at him from the information he just told me. “Who’s going to take care of Morgana?” Morgana gives off a soft sigh and hops off his shoulder to walk over to the windowsill and watch us. Akira places his stuff down and turns to face me, his eyes hidden behind his glasses as he stares at me.

“Futaba will take care of Mona while we’re gone, she already volunteered herself for the job. Also, you knew we were going on a school trip, you were in the group text when we talked about it. The girls went off to buy bathing suits today and Ryuji even got himself a new pair. I took you with me to go shopping for one since I didn’t have one.” I pause and think back on this week and do remember the conversations, as well as everyone shopping during the week instead of going into castles or Mementos.

“How long will you be at the beach?” He gives off a soft sigh, getting up slowly from the chair and making his way the short distance over to me. He gets one knee onto the bed and slowly creeps his way over until I’m lying on my back as he hovers over me. He has that cute little smile on his face, the one he gives only to me to tell me I’m overreacting to things. I feel his hand cup my right cheek and feel a weight lift off my chest from the contact. I gently place my hand over his, not wanting his heat to leave my cheek. He gives off a soft chuckle and I glance up to see the light shine on him like he’s an angle sent from above.

“I’ll be gone for about 5 days, I’ll be back roughly around the 6th day. You’ll be on a trip too won’t you?” I give him a slight nod, feeling him place a soft kiss on my forehead. “Can you last to be away from me for about 6 days?” I shake my head quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and dragging him down to give me a real kiss. Morgana gives off a sigh, which makes Akira break the contact to look up at the cat who is stopping me from getting kisses.

“Do I need to go out for a few minutes? Or should I come back during the morning to see you off?” I catch a glimpse of a smile on Akira’s lips and he looks down to me slowly, asking what I think. What he is really asking is whether I want it slow and sweet or rough and wild, one would take Morgana a walk around town or two and the other would keep him out all night.

“Akira! Ryuji is here to see you! He says its to go over tomorrows plans for the beach!” I give off a soft growl and feel Akira give me a quick peck.

“He won’t be here for long. I promise to make love to you before I leave.” I tighten my hold around his neck, giving him a deeper kiss then the one he gave me and feel him hum against my lips which just sends a whole new wave of pleasure through my body.

“He’s almost up the steps guys.” I reluctantly let Akira go, helping him straight out his hair from me tugging on it. He goes back to his chair and I go back to the book I was reading, not really interested in it anymore. Ryuji pops his head up and his smile grows when he sees Akira working at the desk.

“Sweet, what are you making their leader?” Morgana rolls his eyes and positions himself back on the desk to keep an eye on Akira.

“Something you would never understand Ryuji. The only people who would probably have a grasp on what Akira is doing is either Makoto, Futaba and Yusuke.” Ryuji gives off a growl and glances over to me with a smile.

“Hey man, what are you doing here this late? Don’t you need to get ready for your trip tomorrow too?” I shrug my shoulders and see a big bag in his hands. It seems he plans on spending the night, which means I won’t have any alone time with Akira before he leaves me for a week. I let out a sigh and shift around on the bed to try and relieve pressure on my half hard dick. Akira was smart to go sit on the chair, I on the other hand must find a way to lay without looking suspicious.

“He’s staying the night, I told him I would help him with an art project.” Ryuji gives off a soft ahh and Morgana gives me a look of sympathy. “How can I help you Ryuji?”

“I was wondering if I could spend the night too, it would be easier to get to school with you to wake me up. I’m afraid of sleeping in. Also, he’s not trying to paint you nude, is he?” I feel my cheeks heat up from the thought of painting him while he stands their naked for me. I would probably forget about the artwork in favor of roaming my hands all over his lean, smooth skin. Just the thought of him doing whatever pose I ask him to makes it harder to forget about the boner I’m trying to get rid of. I’ve had dreams of taking the lead during sex, me finally topping him and making him completely mine. I would be so rough with him, marking his body in Hickes and bite marks. I glance up to see that they have begun to talk amongst themselves, going into their own little world like they are good at and let out a soft hiss. Morgana jumps off the desk and sits back down on the bed.

“You could probably go to the bathroom to relieve yourself if you needed to. You seem to be thinking about things that aren’t helping.” I let out a soft whine at the thought of touching myself even though Akira is right here. I want him to love me, to make me unravel with those bruised hands of his. “I’ll flip the lights then.” Morgana jumps off the bed and onto Akira’s shoulder. “You three need to rest. You have a big day tomorrow and talking about it isn’t going to help. Besides Akira you’ve been working hard tonight you deserve a rest.” Akira gives him a nod, pulling out the spare bed he has and lays it on the floor.

“I hope you brought your own bedroll Ryuji, Yusuke was first so he gets the spare.” Ryuji laughs, pulling out the bedroll that was in his bag.

“Don’t worry dude I came prepared.” Akira rolls his eyes and stands in front of me with a smile.

“You must be tired, I’ll let you keep my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Ryuji gives off a whine and I can’t fight back the laugh. “Oh, shut it, he’s been working hard dealing with me all night. Sleep Ryuji, I’ll wake you up in the morning.” He flips off the lights and goes to lay on the bedroll beside the bed, giving me a quick wink.

A few hours pass, and I still can’t sleep, my dick still slightly hard from all the thoughts running through my head. I glance around to see Morgana gone and Ryuji is snoring. I look to find Akira to see him missing, I shift to get a better look and feel hands push me back down. I do as I’m told to see Akira hovering over me once more and feel a rush of heat rise in my cheeks. He places his pointer finger against his lips and all I can do is give him a weak nod as I feel his sly hands slide down the front end of my sleep pants. “Are we really going to do this with Ryuji right there?” He gives me a quick nod, lifting my hips up so he can slide my pants down past my ass cheeks. I’m expecting him to start stretching me out, closing my eyes and waiting for the slight sting. What I get though is a warm wet feeling wrapping around the head of my dick. I glance down to see Akira giving me a blowjob and bit down on my hand to hold back the whine at the sight. His glasses are off, and I can see his eyes looking at me as he begins his movements. A sly smile plays on his lips as he sucks on my dick, giving off a soft hum and sending vibrations through my body. I quickly grab the pillow underneath me, placing it over my mouth, but still allowing room for me to look down at Akira as he bobs his head. I let my free hand go to his hair, running my fingers through them and rubbing against his scalp to encourage him to keep going. He gives off another hum of approval and I must bite down on the pillow to not moan like a little girl at the feeling. We’ve talked about doing this to each other a few times, but always forget about it and go straight to sex. To do this is amazing and I want to return the favor so bad at the moment. He slowly pulls off my dick, a wet pop ringing out in the room.

“Can…can you help me out here. All your noises have gotten me turned on as well. I thought I could finishes this without getting hard, but hearing you and watching as you hold back just makes things difficult to concentrate.” His voice is slightly horse and he’s trying to keep his voice down as well. I take a quick peek at Ryuji who is sprawled out across the bedroll with drool falling from his lips. I look back to Akira, seeing some drool on his lips as well along with his lips swollen from sucking on my dick. I take a gulp and take off my shirt.

“Let me return the favor. Face that amazing dick of yours over here and will do it this way for tonight. Will keep each other quite.” He gives me a smile, taking his shirt off as well. He positions himself over me once more, I pull his pants down like he did mine and see his already hard dick leaking precum. I softly wrap my hand around it and give it a slight squeeze, hearing him give off a soft groan from the feeling. I wrap my lips around the tip of his head and feel him do the same to me. I must restrain myself from fingering him, afraid of ruining the moment by doing something he might not enjoy. He picks up the pace and I try my best to keep up, I place a hand on his ass giving it a slight squeeze. My other hand softly rubs up against his hole and I can hear him giving me a soft moan, sending vibrations down my dick. I slowly insert one finger in and feel him do the same, letting out a moan of my own. I thrust up into his mouth, feeling him do the same. I do one more thrust and can’t hold back anymore, shooting my load into his mouth and feeling his go down my throat as well. I pull my finger out slowly, and feel him slid out of my mouth. He sits up and turns to me, my cum on the side of his lips and a smile on his face. “Akira, come here and let me hold you.” He rolls his eyes dramatically, but complies and wraps his arms around my neck and we cuddle up together on the bed until sleep tugs me into dreams.


	2. The Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is short but sweet.

I wake up to the smell of food and laughter, getting up slowly to see my clothes are back on and Akira along with Ryuji are gone. I get up off the bed, stretching slowly before I walk down the steps to see the whole gang downstairs. “Hey morning sleepy. You better get ready or your going to be late.” Ann gives me a smile and a wink, and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I glance to Akira who gives off a sigh, grabbing his bag and standing up.

“Come on, we need to get going. Well see you later Morgana.” I walk over, quickly grabbing his wrist making him look back to me.

“What’s wrong Akira? Are you mad at me?” He shakes his head and looks to the others who are waiting near the door. Ann quickly takes the hint and pushes everyone out. “Akira what did I do wrong? Please tell me.” I feel him move a few stray strands of my hair out of my face and place it behind my ear, a smile on his face.

“You did nothing wrong Yusuke. I just don’t want to be separated from you for a week. It hurts slightly thinking about not being near you. Not being able to touch, kiss or hold you whenever I feel like it.” I let out a soft sigh of relief, for a minute there I thought I screwed up last night by fingering him slightly. I give him a peck on the lips, feeling the way, he shifts to kiss me back.

“Will be back together before you know it. I’ll text you every second of the day and send you pictures of everything I see that you will like. I’ll even take pictures of myself to send to you.” He gives me a nod and I wrap him up in my arms for a tight embrace. I keep forgetting how small he is compared to me. I’m taller than him and have a thicker frame, while he is slender and shorter. It’s also a rare sight to see him so vulnerable like this. He’s so strong which is probably how he’s been taking the led for everything. “I love you Akira.” I feel him wrap me up in a tight hug and smile, burying my face in his hair and absorbing all I can from him.

“I love you Yusuke.” he whispers softly, almost like he might be on the verge of tears. By the time he glances up to meet my eyes I catch tears forming on his eyelashes. I wipe away the tears before they can fall, giving him a peck on the lips before he has to go.

“Akira, we have to get going now.” I glance up to see Ann peaking through the door. Slowly I let Akira slip from my arms and watch as he walks out the door slowly.

“Don’t worry, they will keep an eye on him for you. Unless your worried of him cheating on you. If that’s the case, then you don’t need to worry. You have Akira wrapped around your fingers. I don’t understand why you two won’t tell the others about your relationship. Ann excepts you and I’m certain Ryuji would be all over the fact that you two are together. Makoto would understand as well as Futaba who I’m sure knows already.” I roll my eyes and walk back upstairs, changing into my school uniform and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

“Be good while were out Morgana. Don’t cause boss to much trouble and keep Futaba safe.” He gives me a nod and I walk out the doors over to the airport where my school is meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, I have another chapter almost ready to be posted. I just need a bit more time to place it where I want before it goes up. Please leave a comment and a kudo if you wish, I always enjoy hearing from everyone. Thanks again ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hoped you enjoyed this story so far. ^_^


End file.
